Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (often shortened to Nick) is an American pay television channel launched on December 1, 1977 as the first cable channel for children. It is owned by Viacom through its Viacom Media Networks division's Nickelodeon Group unit and is based in New York City. It is primarily aimed at children and adolescents aged 2–17. The channel was originally founded as Pinwheel on December 1, 1977. Pinwheel was at the time only available on QUBE, which was the first two-way major market interactive cable television system, owned by Warner Cable. Pinwheel relaunched as Nickelodeon on April 1, 1979, and expanded to other cable providers nationwide.Jay Bobbin. "Nickelodeon 20th Birthday from Green Slime to Prime Time, The Kids Network Celebrates with Lots of Special Events", The Buffalo News, June 20, 1999. Retrieved March 10, 2011 from HighBeam Research. It was initially commercial-free and remained without advertising until 1984. Warner sold Nickelodeon, along with its sister networks MTV and VH1, to Viacom in 1986. , the channel is available to about 92.056 million households (79.086% of households with TV) in the United States. On March 21st 2018, after Activision's Nickelodeon license expired, THQ Nordic announced a new partnership with the channel through which they would re-release various THQ-published Nickelodeon titles History Nickelodeon Games In 1994, Nickelodeon started its own in house gaming unit along with THQ and Viacom New Media known as Nickelodeon Computer Software (Nickelodeon Games). Nickelodeon Games generally used as third-party development studios for Viacom New Media and THQ to design spin-off games using its existing portfolio of characters. Nickelodeon Games had little success attributed by senior Viacom executives due to low product quality and lack of understanding the differences between film, tv show and games. The few market successes were third party published games based on major Nickelodeon animated series like Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life and Ren & Stimpy with one videogame based on the Nickelodeon game show like Nickelodeon Guts in 1994. This led to a move from self-developed and self-published to funding and development management of games with third parties published the game. Using the film studio style formula, NCS was reorganized into Nickelodeon Interactive (NI) on December 5, 1994 with the merging of NCS and Viacom Television and Telecommunications division. On April 15, 1997, Viacom New Media reduced its staff by 20% ending in-house video game production.8 This increased the requests for licensing from third-party games companies. Under this plan, development and production cost risks were transferred to the game companies but reduced the per-unit revenue generated to Nickelodeon and effectively yielded a near 100 percent margin of licensed game sales. Nick Games Nick Games (Nickelodeon Games) was spun out of Nickelodeon Interactive in 2003 after a 2002 strategic review that chose to return to being a dedicated videogames distribution of Viacom. With Nick Games focused on children's games, Nickelodeon Games took on all other content game including mobile and online mediums sometimes along with THQ. Nick Games is probably best known for the Avatar: The Last Airbender series with THQ Studios Austraila And Paper Mitchell series along with American publisher THQ and the Japanese developer Square Enix Inc. Nickelodeon Interactive Games In 2009, The Viacom Company renamed Nick Games to Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The studio publishes both Nickelodeon and THQ/Nickelodeon branded video games for all platforms worldwide, with titles that feature its consumer brands including Viacom, CBS, MTV, and Paramount Pictures (which is used as a label for Viacom). Nickelodeon Interactive Games (Chapter 11 Bankrupty) On April 2013, THQ's competitor Activision acquired The Nickelodeon videogame IP license during the chapter 11 bankrupty, except for Mitchell Van Morgan's. Mitchell Van Morgan is the only Nickelodeon videogame license was acquired by THQ's parent company Nordic Games because of Nickelodeon Interactive Games' careless act to their main flagship franchise. for example Mitchell Van Morgan is the only Nickelodeon franchise that stayed along with the THQ Nordic brand after the THQ chapter 11 bankrupty. THQ Nordic/Nickelodeon on Mar 21, 2018 - In a continuation of its strategy to bring back the previous THQ portfolio, THQ Nordic has today announced the revival of multiple licensed Nickelodeon games. The fans of the 1990's THQ/Nickelodeon era are very worried about the gaming titles to be remake External links * *Nickelodeon news on THQ Nordic.com *Nickelodeon on Gamesindustry Category:THQ former licensees Category:Nickelodeon